


The pursuit of bravery

by SaturnsWife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Child Abuse, Child Death, Ghost Hunting, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied Torture, Mystery Trio, Past Abuse, Short, Violence, ghost - Freeform, i might make a part 2, implied rape, it depends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnsWife/pseuds/SaturnsWife
Summary: The mystery trio goes out ghost hunting, but finds something differentThis is somewhat based on a comic I found on tumblr
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Ford are you sure this is the right way.” It was the dead of night in gravity falls Oregon, many citizens would be asleep but not these 3 they had something else in mind.

Ghost Hunting.

”Of course, i have the map.” Ford stopped and rustled around in his bag for the map with Fiddleford at his side and Stanley behind, armed with a bat

”Are ya sure this is safe, this place seems kinda dangerous.” Fiddleford messed with his hands, his eyes darting back and forth in alarm

Stanley scoffed, “Oh Please it’s totally-“ a rustle could be heard in this bushes, along with faint whispering. The 3 men watched a nearby bush intently as they saw something moving behind it. Ford stepped closer, Stan and Fiddleford at his tail. Ford knelt down by the bush and placed his hand on the leaves, as soon as he did, the rustling stopped. Ford hesitated and then sharply pulled the bush back, the two men watching over his shoulder. He expected an animal or maybe an eyebat, he didn’t expect to see a little girl. 

She was quite small, couldn’t have been older than 7. Her long brown hair was tangled and matted with branches, a dainty Victorian nightgown hung over her small knees. A pair of yellow eyes with blood dripping down the sockets stared up curiously. There was only one difference, she was see through. 

Before the men could process what they saw, she took off running. “WAIT DONT GO!” Ford started after her when a strong hand around his wrist stopped him. “STANFORD ARE YOU CRAZY! WHAT, WHO IS THAT!” Ford grabbed Stans hand and gestured towards where she went with a bright smile, “What we are here for! A real ghost! Now come on.” Fiddleford and Stan exchanged a look, nodded, and followed Ford. They didn’t have to run very far to find her, but she wasn’t alone

She was clinging onto the side of a woman, who’s curly auburn hair hung on her shoulders, accompanying a shoulder less flowey white gown hung over her body. Her right hand were on top of her very pregnant stomach, A long and thick jagged scar seemed to run from her wrist to her shoulder and she too, was see through.

Her head was hung low, her left hand wrapping around the girl protectively as if she didn’t see the men, “Amalia you can’t run off like that.” Her voice like a song. Ford stepped closer, snapping a branch. Faster than a second, she jolted her head, revealing large green eyes, and jumped back holding the girl to her tighter. The other two men were petrified. Watching Ford and the woman from afar, Ford wasn’t afraid and offered a warm smile to the two, “I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” The woman stayed back and moved her eyes from his toes to his hands.

When she caught sight of his hands her eyes widened when she finally spoke, “You’re Stanford Pines.” He furrowed his brow before speaking slowly, “How…could you possibly know my name.” Her eyes filled with terror as she tightened her grip around the girls hand, who looked equally terrified, when suddenly her face changed from fear to concern. “Do you know Bill.” He looked even more confused and opened his mouth to speak, Until Stanley spoke up.  
  
“Ford what the heck is going on here? And who’s Bill?” Ford raised a brow and gestured dismissively, “he’s my muse, I’ve been working with him for a while now.” The woman spoke up next, “I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“First I guess I must explain myself and my personal experiences with Bill.” She sat on a nearby log, the child right beside her, snuggled on the woman’s lap. The men sat on another log and looked at her intently. She began stroking the child’s hair and began to speak. “First I should explain Bill, Ford, I’m sure you already know who he is. However for those who don’t know, he’s a dream demon who rules over the nightmare realm and has the ability to possess others and enter dreams to get his victim to do their bidding.” Ford spoke up next defensively, “Bill has no bad intentions, he’s a muse.” She cut him off sharply, “yes he does. He manipulates people like he’s doing to you,” her voice was barely a whisper, “just like what he did to me.” The men exchanged looks of sadness, but kept their silence. “my personal experience with Bill started a while ago. I was very interested in science and history from a young age and wanted nothing more than to have more to learn, after hitting some roadblocks, Bill reached out to me one night. He told me he was a muse and could help me. I believed him. We worked together everyday to figure out the mysteries of the world. However, I was starting to become suspicious of him, he was very secretive and seemed to be working towards something bigger and using me as a pawn. I started seeing him less and less everyday. He caught on to my suspicions and confirmed it, I told him I wouldn’t help him with whatever he was doing. That’s when he took me away.”   
  


Fords eyes widened and he looked down at his hands, like he was ashamed.   
  


She paused before taking a deep breath, “he took me away, he told me I was going to help him or else. He pronounced me as his queen, but didn’t treat me like one. I was his toy, he could do whatever he wanted to. He would always keep me to the brink of death and heal me. Just to do it over and over again.” The words started falling out faster and faster as a tear rolled down her cheeks and she ran her finger over her scar. “He one day told me that he was bored of me, that he had a new pawn and I wasn’t fun to be cruel to anymore.” She paused and swallowed, trying desperately to hold her tears back as spoke so quiet the men had to lean in to hear, “so one day, he held me down and forcibly impregnated me. So he could have a new and younger play thing.” A cry escaped her lips as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Ford, Stan, and Fiddleford were heartbroken. Ford was petrified, so many thoughts running through his mind about Bill. She sat up and wiped her face with her hands and continued speaking.   
  
“Amalia was born as the daughter to Bill Cipher. But she wasn’t free from him.” She wrapped her arms around Amalia and held her tight in her lap as if protecting her. “We were sleeping when we heard the news. That he had found a new pawn, and no longer wanted us.” She shot Ford a quick glance, he knew she was speaking about him, “He separated me and Amalia and told me to say goodbye to her. He began counting down, I tried everything I could, but when he hit one she was gone.” A single tear rolled down her face again as she stared emotionless at the floor. “Amalia was gone.” Fiddleford covered his mouth with his hands while Stanley looked at her with the most sincere expression. Her voice grew blank as she faced the sky with her green eyes. “But I couldn’t let her go, I was so sad he even impregnated me again so i could have, in his own words, a new Amalia.” She placed a hand on her stomach and didn’t say a word.   
  


“But it wasn’t the same, I tried to escape but failed and found myself beaten. I knew I couldn’t live like this anymore, so I sacrificed myself to Bill, I told him to kill me. So he did, his final words to me being, you were boring anyways.” She faced the men and looked Ford in the eyes. “Stanford, you must leave Bill, or you will end up like me.” He crossed his arms and drooped his eyes down. I got next to him, “You can do it, I promise.” He looked at me and smiled warmly before standing and bowing. 

“Thank you for your wisdom. Your story gives me strength.” I smiled back and looked towards the rising sun. “I must go.” She turned to the sun, Amalia in her arms. But before she could leave a strong voice stopped her. “Wait!” Ford was outstretched to her, with a pleading look. “What’s your name.”

  
“Terrwyn.” She muttered the last syllable and stepped into the sun light, disappearing into the air.

_Terrwyn, meaning brave and fair one, has taught Ford something much more precious that any nessecity_

**The Pursuit of Bravery**

**Author's Note:**

> This is written because I have literally so many ideas for comics, however I don’t want to start them and abandon my main 2. So this is just a bit of creative freedom for me :)


End file.
